


泥足深陷

by xiziyjx



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiziyjx/pseuds/xiziyjx
Kudos: 1





	泥足深陷

*多p真的快乐  
*我带着我的23469又来了

“练习怎么样。”  
“巨累我告诉你，我胯扭伤了。”  
（出自姚老师wb视频里的对话，真的没人想歪嘛）

［我就是那个反角］  
-

这样的关系好像糟透了，可是又确实令人沉迷。

何洛洛是喜欢任豪和焉栩嘉的。都喜欢。起码在床上是的。在这次三人舞之前，何洛洛只是分别和他们俩有关系，这次三人舞的某次练习室，让他们三个一起搞到了一起。好像顺理成章似的，焉栩嘉和任豪一起搞何洛洛。何洛洛很享受这种禁忌的做爱。

好像他们俩没有谁占下风的时候，都很猛烈，在做爱这件事情上也要掰，何洛洛经常被搞四个小时之后抬不起胳膊合不拢腿的累。

但是有的时候焉栩嘉和任豪会一起犯坏的不让何洛洛爽到那个点，为了得到，何洛洛会主动推到他们俩其中一个然后主动去坐在他身上动。

比如现在，在浴室里洗澡都要继续做，何洛洛扶住自己的腰坐在任豪的性器上心想翟潇闻快来救命。但是盼来了不止翟潇闻，还有夏之光。

夏之光和焉栩嘉在一起搞是绝对下不来床的，何洛洛心想。是因为任豪虽然看上去很霸很飒，但是好歹是成熟一些，在床上比十八九的光嘉俩个人温柔了一百倍。

何洛洛委委屈屈的被压制在洗手台边，性器上系着红绸，焉栩嘉下在啃咬他胸膛上已经兴奋起来的乳尖，下面的性器在不停抽插着，顺便摸了一把何洛洛臀尖上之前刚刚没有内射的精液，缓缓的划过何洛洛的脸，把俩根手指伸进了温暖的口腔，何洛洛模仿着平时口交的动作缓慢的舔舐着他的指缝，焉栩嘉抓住他的脚踝用力往里面顶撞，顺便又抹开何洛洛后臀上残余的精液，何洛洛口里被搅和的嗯嗯啊啊的说不出完整的话，焉栩嘉以为自己玩的过头了就撤出了手指，何洛洛却呜呜的说"嘉嘉坏蛋，再，哈啊再深，一点点。射进来。”

何洛洛突然抓住准备去翟潇闻旁边的焉栩嘉，“嘉嘉不做了么~”眨巴眨巴大眼睛。这个时候焉栩嘉只觉得何洛洛才是这个故事的主导者。真的，什么都可以不要了。

另一边只穿了件白衬衫的翟潇闻欲求不满的嘟嘴，任豪走过去抱紧了他。夏之光像是想到了什么，随手拿了任豪刚脱下的浴袍一裹抬脚去了隔壁房。

翟潇闻实在是已经尽力的在吞吐面前任豪的性器了，可是还是只能吞下去一半，身后的小口几乎是淋着水，任豪一只手揉戳他的乳尖，另一只手温暖的抚摸翟潇闻的后背脊柱，还捏翟潇闻的后颈，后颈是翟潇闻最敏感的地方，翟潇闻稳不住的颤抖身子，想要腾出手去抚慰自己的前端，任豪见状一把按死小翟的双手，偏偏不让人去碰那处，另一只手探入小翟的发间，将人往下按，小翟突然压的又吞进去了一段性器，然后被呛得立马吐了出来，哭哭啼啼说"让我射。，任豪你快肉进来。你我我就不用手弄了，你操我我好舒服的。”

翟潇闻像是久离了水的鱼大口的娇喘着，底下任豪的性器刚进去了一半罢了，于是任豪开始浅浅的在穴口戳刺，是使坏吧，翟潇闻想。真的太痒了里面。翟妹妹低低的呼唤着豪哥，豪总。快点。

何洛洛迷离的被焉栩嘉翻了个身才意识到夏之光回来了，夏之光捏了俩个粉色的不知道什么东西，随时递给了任豪一个，任豪倒是好像不急着使用一样继续卖力的操着翟潇闻。夏之光撩开浴袍强按住何洛洛含住了他的性器。

任豪射了。性器还深深埋在翟潇闻的后穴中。焉栩嘉持续打桩似的抽插。何洛洛的腰被紧紧掐住，大腿根止不住的发颤，爽到眼泪不自主的往外流。任豪拔出深埋的性器，翟潇闻合不拢的腿大大的敞开着，红肿的穴口流出了夹不住的精液，任豪在翟潇闻全是掐痕的大腿上轻轻一拍就裹上了浴袍起身了。

夏之光立马捅进了翟潇闻还没挂着任豪性器的后穴，并且打开其中一个跳蛋，直接按在了翟潇闻挺立的乳头上，翟潇闻迷迷糊糊的眼眸还没看清就被乳尖的爽感给击溃，但是嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘里又叫了声豪哥。

夏之光于是开始发狠的顶撞他的后穴，任豪的精液是他们的润滑液，每一下都狠狠的撞在翟潇闻的敏感点上，然后也射在深处。何洛洛这边好像已经结束了，焉栩嘉抱着何洛洛深深的接吻，在何洛洛衣服能遮住的地方，胸膛乳尖，全是咬痕。任豪到是好像已经在浴室了。

焉栩嘉拿起另一个跳蛋说，下次我们用这个吧，洛洛要不要试一下。

然后听见隔壁那个谁说，既然阿南这么喜欢孩子，那今天生不出孩子我们不下床好了。


End file.
